1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors. It relates in particular to an apparatus and method for connecting and locking cable assemblies.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of coaxial cabling in high performance radio frequency applications creates a need for connector systems capable of coupling assemblies of coaxial cabling with minimal detriment to electrical efficiency and signal transmission. Maintaining an effective cable interconnection is difficult in dynamic environments where vibration and torsional forces are frequently experienced. Traditional coaxial radio frequency interfaces are mechanically fastened in a simple manner. The mechanical fastening means typically employs a first cylindrical shell with attached free bodied threaded coupling nut, and mating threaded second cylindrical shell. The mating first and second cylindrical shells, with appropriate interface features, form the outer conductor of the radio frequency coaxial transmission line. The coupling nut is the first means of co-locating and preloading these two elements for proper operation. The coupling nut is torqued relative to the mating threaded second cylindrical shell, preloading the first cylindrical shell to a value consistent with minimizing losses to the radio frequency signal as it passes through the interface. Dynamic environments can have a negative effect upon this traditional coaxial radio frequency interface. It often loosens in dynamic environments and transmission line losses become unacceptable.
Mechanical connection systems have been employed to achieve the desired interconnection of coaxial cabling. Traditionally, mechanical connectors have relied on screw threads on one plug, and a threaded collar on another plug to provide the desired cable interconnection. In operation, the two plugs are engaged and tightened to a specific torque in order to achieve the desired interconnection of the cables. Mechanical coupling systems of this type suffer from the disadvantage that they may become loose and adversely affect signal transmission.
A need exists for an improved apparatus and method that does not suffer from the limitations and disadvantages of prior devices and permits the locking interconnection of cable assemblies.